


{Fanart} Following Proper Procedure

by MalRhy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cat adoptions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock viene adottato da un gatto e Foggy adotta entrambi, e letteralmente non succede altro in tutta la fic.<br/>Cover art per la storia "Following Proper Procedure" di will_p, di prossima pubblicazione. Fanart partecipante a BBI - 7ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Fanart} Following Proper Procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Following proper procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219039) by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p). 



> Mia primissima cover art, non sono molto sicura di come è uscita, ma va beh!

 


End file.
